Shy
by mimichanMC
Summary: Yoosung habia sido siempre tímido en sus platicas en el chat, era una de esas cosas por las que se había enamorado de él. Pero como le habia demostrado una y otra vez durante esos once días, Yoosung tenia muchas facetas que aun tenia que descubrir, y esa noche después de la fiesta del RFA le demostraría la mas dulce de todas. LEER SOLO DESPUÉS DE HACER LA RUTA DE YOOSUNG


_Mystic Messenger y todos sus personajes pertenece a Cheritz Tld., hago esto sin fin de lucro._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Shy_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

Era una buena cosa que la luz del pasillo no funcionara, aunque seguro el guardia de seguridad del edificio se había divertido de lo lindo mirando la cámara del elevador, francamente no podía importarle menos. Apenas bajaron del elevador el chico la arrinconó contra una de las paredes y empezó a besarla de nuevo con hambre, levantó sus piernas que colgaron a cada lado de sus caderas, entregándose ciegamente a ese beso y la caricia de sus manos en sus piernas bajo la tela del vestido rojo.

Habían pasado dos días de puro infierno demasiado preocupada, locamente enamorada de alguien a quien no había visto una sola vez en su vida, pero al que sentía que había entregado desde un principio su corazón entero. Unas horas antes se había enterado que había sido gravemente lastimado, tanto que había tenido que correr al hospital a tener una cirugía y su primer instinto había sido correr a él. Pero era él quien había llegado a ella. Abiertamente, sin ninguna clase de timidez, había proclamado su amor por ella en un micrófono y después de su hermoso discurso se había acercado a ella en medio de toda la gente, y a pesar de que no se habían visto nunca, él supo exactamente quién era ella, la alcanzó y sin hacer preguntas u ofrecer explicaciones, la había besado.

Ni siquiera ella misma lograba explicarse como se había enamorado con tanta pasión de alguien en solo 11 días. Solo había sabido, desde un principio él había movido algo en su corazón. Al principio había sido divertido burlarse un poco de él, seguirle la corriente a las bromas de Seven, pero poco a poco, fue descubriendo lo que Yoosung Kim ocultaba bajo el escudo de un _gamer_ obsesionado. Él era la persona más amable, dulce e inocente que había conocido nunca. En cada momento mostró sus emociones desnudas para ella y cada día, mientras más lo trataba, más deseaba ser la persona que fuera merecedora de ese tipo de amor. Ella se enamoró de él, y él, como si fuera un milagro, se había enamorado de ella.

Durante la fiesta del RFA le había insistido una y otra vez que regresara al hospital, que debía descansar de una cirugía como la que había tenido, pero en cada ocasión la había silenciado con un beso suave y le había dicho que estando a su lado no sufría ningún dolor, que había esperado demasiado para estar con ella y no pensaba desperdiciar un solo momento. Siempre teniéndola de su brazo, habló con todos los invitados que se mostraron preocupados por su herida, para la que tuvo una excusa conveniente que no implicaba la búsqueda de un hacker psicópata. Ayudó en las subastas y se dio tiempo de platicar con los invitados que habían despertado su interés, había sido tan amable y entusiasta como siempre.

Yoosung era tal y como lo había imaginado… o lo había sido hasta el momento que se excusó un momento yendo al baño de damas para quitarse por un rato los zapatos, había estado todo el día sobre unas zapatillas altas y sentía que los pies le palpitaban de dolor. No notó que Yoosung la había seguido y un momento después de que ella había entrado al sanitario él había entrado detrás de ella. Estaba segura que había sido su preocupación lo que lo había movido a ir tras ella, estaba a punto de explicarle que solo descansaría un poco sus pies y volvería a la fiesta, pero él miró un momento dentro de la pequeña habitación y al darse cuenta de que estaban solos, cerró la puerta con seguro, apagó la luz y la acorraló contra una pared.

Se olvidó de sus pies, que de hecho descansaron cuando él la cargó para sentarla en uno de los lavabos. Se olvidó de la fiesta y los invitados, y por un momento se olvidó incluso que Yoosung tenía una venda que le cubría la mitad del rostro. Solo pudo pensar en la forma en la que sus manos se aferraron a su cadera acercándola a su cuerpo cálido y sus labios la devoraban, besos audaces y voluptuosos, nunca habría imaginado que un chico como Yoosung pudiera besar así, él solo siempre parecía tan… tímido.

— Vamos a casa… — dijo suavemente contra su oído derecho, su aliento le hizo cosquillas y le hizo sentir escalofríos.

— ¿A… a… a casa? – Tartamudeó sin poder evitar sentirse nerviosa. La voz de Yoosung en la oscuridad había sido tan… insinuante.

— Ven conmigo – la invitó de nuevo, con su voz espesa como miel caliente.

— No puedo, tengo que quedarme a hacer un recuento de los resultados de la fiesta, despedir a los invitados… – había demasiado por hacer ahora que la fiesta había sido un éxito.

— Jumin puede hacerlo – dijo recorriendo con su nariz su cuello – Jaehee puede hacerse cargo de todo por hoy… pero ahora yo te necesito, a nadie más, solo a ti.

— Tu herida…

— Realmente te necesito – un beso suave se posó en su clavícula – te amo, siento que he esperado una vida entera para tenerte a mi lado.

No tuvo que preguntarle como la necesitaba, su cuerpo recargado sobre el suyo irradiaba calor desde su entrepierna. ¡Dios santo! ¡Ella también lo amaba tanto! había tenido tanto miedo por su vida. La noche pasada no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche solo deseando que él la llamara, le enviara un mensaje, que solo le dijera de algún modo que estaba bien, si él no hubiera regresado… si Yoosung no hubiera regresado… lagrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos al pensar solo un momento en esa alternativa.

Pero había vuelto y la necesitaba a ella, a nadie más que a ella.

— Vamos… — tragó saliva increíblemente nerviosa, pero también completamente decidida — vamos a casa.

Yoosung y ella salieron del baño juntos, por suerte sin que nadie los viera. Ella tenía que despedirse de todos, pero Seven y V estaban demasiado enfrascados en una conversación. Al menos Seven se veía más animado ahora, probablemente sabiendo que Yoosung estaba fuera del hospital y estable, aunque herido. Jaehee estaba tomando una copa con la representante de la asociación del trato justo a secretarias bastante animada. Zen estaba ahora mismo rodeado de sus muchas fans como la mayor parte de la velada había estado. Solo Jumin estaba solo, sentado en una de las mesas bebiendo champaña.

— Jumin – Yoosung lo abordó — ¿Esta bien si nos vamos ya? Sé que la fiesta no ha terminado, pero…

— Entiendo – lo interrumpió sin necesitar la explicación que el chico hubiera armado para él — debes ir a descansar, has pasado por demasiado estos últimos dos días. Ni siquiera debiste venir aquí, debiste quedarte en el hospital.

— Realmente no me gustan los hospitales, el doctor dijo que podía irme siempre que volviera cada día a que me hicieran limpieza y me cambiaran el vendaje – dijo con esa voz inocente y franca con la que lo había escuchado hablar por teléfono todos esos días.

— Mi chofer te llevara a tu departamento – Jumin ofreció sin dar espacio a una negativa y se dirigió también a ella — supongo que tú también volverás al departamento de Rika.

— Yo…

— Meimi va conmigo – dijo el chico con un tono un poco más serio y recuperando su tono jovial enseguida – se ha ofrecido a ayudarme con lo que sea que necesite esta noche, quizá un par de días en lo que me acostumbro a la venda. En todo el día no he parado de darme de topes con todo lo que se me atraviesa.

— ¿Vas a dormir en el departamento de Yoosung? – preguntó el empresario con los ojos ligeramente entornados, suponía ella con intriga.

— Sí. – Respondí nerviosa.

— Le dejare la cama — Respondió Yoosung sin ninguna duda en su voz, en cambio — yo puedo dormir en un sofá.

— ¿Tienes un sofá?

— Bueno, no… pero tengo un futon extra, no te preocupes no la haré sentir incomoda en ningún momento.

— No sé si sea apropiado para Meimi dormir en tu casa. Las habladurías…

— Las habladurías no me importan – lo interrumpí – Yoosung me necesita y quiero ir con él.

Jumin nos miró con la misma expresión seria y reservada que había llevado toda esa velada, la misma expresión que seguro usaba en su día a día.

— Esperen aquí un momento.

Terminó su copa de champaña y se levantó un momento. Yoosung no quería esperarlo, lo podía notar en su mirada, pero de todos modos lo hizo. Por suerte Jumin no tardó mucho, cuando regresó, le dio la mano a Yoosung a modo de despedida y solo hizo un leve gesto con su cabeza para Meimi.

— Vámonos. – dijo el joven rubio tomándome de la mano.

Salió con él del salón de la fiesta, sonrojada, sin soltarlo. El pequeño paquetito metálico inconfundible en medio de sus dos manos, no dejaba lugar a dudas de que Jumin sabía exactamente para que estaba yendo a casa con Yoosung.

Pero una vez que estuvieron fuera y subieron al auto de Jumin con dirección a la casa, ella había empezado a dudar. Yoosung se había sentado y había recargado su cabeza en el reposacabezas y cerrado su ojo sano. Tenía que estar cansado, no sabía cuánto había dormido en ese par de días, pero podía suponer que tan poco como ella, y las últimas 12 horas ella se había estado moviendo solo por adrenalina, cuando llegaran quizá solo se recostarían y dormirían 24 horas seguidas.

Pero apenas se estacionaron frente al edificio de departamentos él bajo y la ayudó amablemente a bajar del auto ofreciéndole su mano. Se despidieron cordialmente de Mr. Kim el chofer de Jumin y entraron. Dentro del edificio, Yoosung se detuvo un momento a hablar con su portero, este se mostró tan preocupado como la mayoría de las personas por su ojo y Yoosung ofreció la misma explicación falsa que había estado ofreciendo toda la tarde, también avisó que ella se iba a quedar esa noche con él. El portero los miró con una sonrisa divertida y les deseó buenas noches.

Jumin ya lo había dicho, cualquier persona que viera a dos jóvenes de 20 años entrando solos a una habitación podía hacer solo pocas conjeturas sobre lo que harían, pero realmente no le importaba. Y le importó todavía menos cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron y él la acorraló de nuevo contra una de las paredes de metal.

Se enrollaron en ese pasillo al menos por 10 minutos, él había logrado colar sus dos manos por debajo de su ropa interior, recorriendo con cierta aspereza la piel de sus caderas y ella sentía que no podía casi respirar, la ansiedad la estaba matando.

— Yoosung… – él solo respondió mordiendo su cuello con la fuerza necesaria para desatar una carrera en el latido de su corazón – vamos dentro… por favor.

Su ojo color amatista brilló en medio de la oscuridad cuando la besó una última vez y la bajó al suelo, sin decir más giró por el pasillo y la llevó casi a rastras de la mano. Delante de una puerta sacó un juego de llaves, un llavero con el logo de LOLOL se atoró un momento en su pantalón y Yoosung tiró de él, la figura del logo se desprendió del llavero repiqueteando en el piso, pero él no prestó atención, abrió la puerta y la llevó con él.

Entraron a la habitación a oscuras y no encendieron la luz, no hacía falta. Sin dejar un momento de besarse Yoosung buscó en su espalda la cremallera del vestido mientras ella sacó del camino los tirantes y empezó a jalonear la pequeña corbata, caminando dentro del pequeño departamento rumbo al dormitorio. Chocaron un par de veces con cosas, ella casi se tropezó cuando el vestido cayó a sus pies antes de que él la levantara de nuevo y ella cerrara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, la llevó cargando hasta dejarla caer en la cama. Yoosung se tomó solo un momento para sacarse el resto de la ropa, no el suficiente para darle tiempo de sentir nervios, miedo o duda. Cuando estuvo desnudo con nada más que la venda en su cabeza regresó a ella.

— No sé si está bien – dijo el chico con voz estrangulada, con sus manos bajando los tirantes de su sostén – pero te necesito tanto.

— Yo tampoco estoy segura.

— Aunque este mal, por favor Meimi. Quédate.

Arqueó su espalda cuando el sacó del camino el sostén y metió uno de sus pechos en su boca, mordiendo un poco demasiado duro. Fue un dolor placentero anudado con la excitación sexual que sentía en ese momento.

— Meimi…

— No voy a ningún lado, Yoosung.

Buscó de nuevo su boca bajando sus manos hasta el resorte de su ropa interior bajándola con tirones, ella subió su cadera para ayudarlo a sacarla del camino logrando rozar a su paso el vello crespo en su entrepierna y su miembro rígido. Solo un momento le tomó tenerla desnuda en la cama y otro pequeño instante le tomó colocarse el preservativo, solo un par de segundos se detuvo antes de colocarse entre sus piernas y de un solo movimiento estuvo dentro de ella.

Dolió, por supuesto, pero al menos podía ahorrarse todo el "dolor" psicológico del momento: el de la duda si la persona a la que le entregara su primera vez la tomaría por amor o solo por ego, si él cuidaría de ella, si la desearía a ella o solo desearía su cuerpo sin preocuparse por la persona dentro de él. Lo único que le dolió en ese período de tiempo fue como sus paredes se estiraban para darle cabida a un cuerpo extraño, como la delgada y preciada tela de su himen se rompía en el proceso. Dolió pero solo fue por un momento, el empezó el eterno movimiento de marea que mantenía viva a su especie, dentro de ella, dejando que el dolor se mitigara lentamente y las terminaciones nerviosas que hasta el momento desconocían toque en ese lugar, fueron tomando vida.

Él parecía tan perdido en las sensaciones tanto como ella, jadeando sobre su boca mientras ella respondía con el mismo lenguaje. Aferrada a sus antebrazos, mientras él se sujetaba a la orilla del colchón ayudándose a darse más impulso. El pequeño espacio que compartían juntos se llenó del olor a sudor, sexo, sangre y yodo.

Se quemaba. Las sabanas bajo ella parecían ser una legua de fuego que hacía que su piel se sintiera incluso escoriada, Yoosung sobre ella era una braza ardiente, todos los lugares donde sus cuerpos se encontraban. El espacio en medio de sus pechos donde quedó un canal abierto que se llenaba de sudor. Su estómago que estaba pegado al suyo mientras cabalgaban juntos en esta ola. Sus piernas que trataban de cerrarse alrededor de su cadera, tratando de seguir este ritmo desesperado. Incluso su rostro se sentía caliente, mientras él miraba con su único ojo color amatista, llenó de la niebla del deseo. Se quemaba en este fuego que era muchísimo peor y mejor donde sus cuerpos estaban unidos y subía, subía tanto que sentía que podía morir y al mismo tiempo se sentía delirantemente viva.

Y entonces ¡Oh Dios! Yoosung dejó caer un poco más de su peso en sus caderas y empujó haciéndola gritar, elevando las sensaciones hasta un lugar que no podía ser real. Empujó una, dos, tres veces y ella se olvidó de todo lo que la rodeaba, salvo de su cuerpo presionando en ese secreto lugar que parecía enviar descargas de electricidad a su cuerpo entero, desde la punta de sus pies hasta la raíz de su cabello. Habría suplicado por más sino fuera porque él parecía estar entrando en el mismo lugar místico donde ella estaba. Se aferró a él desesperada por que terminara esta locura y porque jamás se acabara hasta que…

Fuegos artificiales.

Ella era pólvora que se incendiaba y él con ella, Yoosung gruñó escondiendo su cabeza en el espacio de su cuello mientras ella no pudo evitar gritar todo lo largo que el orgasmo duró, sintiéndolo todo, las paredes de su femineidad estrangulándolo dentro de ella, incluso como su semilla recorría su miembro y se liberaba dentro de ella, con la barrera del preservativo. Odió eso, habría dado lo que fuera por tener esa parte de él dentro de su cuerpo, quería que fuera suyo, no quería quedarse con la sensación de una barrera entre los dos, era un sentimiento elemental e instintivo de haber reclamado a tu pareja y poder demostrar que solo era tuya. Él era suyo. Yoosung era suyo. Quería su semilla, su sangre y su vida atada a la suya.

La cama se quedó finalmente quieta, él abandono su cuerpo con un gruñido, recostándose a su lado aprendiendo a respirar de nuevo, exactamente igual que ella, que por segundos tuvo que obligarse a recordar como exhalar e inhalar. Cuando su respiración fue de nuevo automática, él atrajo su cuerpo con un abrazo y con un último beso se quedaron dormidos.

.

.

…

.

.

La despertó el agradable aroma de café recién hecho y mantequilla con azúcar. Yoosung se recostó de nuevo junto a ella recargando su cuerpo en la cama guardando el equilibrio de una taza con forma de ballena.

— Buenos días – la saludó. Él era todo un espectáculo solo con sus boxers y su camisa puesta.

— Buenos días – recibió la taza que le ofrecía tratando de cubrirse con la sábana, sabía que seguía desnuda debajo de ella y a pesar del momento tan íntimo que habían compartido solo no podía evitar sentirse tímida.

— No tengo mucho en mi despensa esta mañana – Yoosung se excusó realmente apenado — solo tengo café y tostadas con mantequilla. Pero si me ayudas a llegar a la tienda de alimentos a unas 4 calles de aquí, puedo hacerte un desayuno que dejaría satisfecho a un elefante.

— ¿Qué insinúas Yoosung? – Jugó un poco con él — yo no como demasiado.

— Pues no sé tú – respondió con una enorme sonrisa — pero yo tengo tanto apetito que podría comerme un caballo.

— Bueno… quizá yo también tengo algo de hambre.

Se sentó en la cama y solo entonces al moverse un poco, descubrió un considerable dolor en toda su cadera y sus piernas. Trató de evitar el gemido de dolor, pero le fue imposible.

— ¿Meimi estas bien? – Yoosung se alarmó enseguida al verla quejarse de esa forma.

— Si, solo estoy… un poco dolorida, creo.

Apartó las sábanas para evitar que le cayera café encima. Mejor no lo hubiera hecho, una mancha entre roja y marrón cubría un buen pedazo de la cama, de hecho sintió como un poco de sangre corrió en ese momento entre sus piernas.

— ¡Oh por todos los santos! – Yoosung corrió a el lado de la cama donde ella estaba tratando de levantarse a auxiliarla – ¡Meimi debemos correr al hospital, te he lastimado!

— ¡No! no – dijo tratando de no hacer evidente toda su incomodidad – estoy bien.

— ¡Estás en medio de un charco de sangre! – corrió a buscar sus pantalones chocando con una silla en el proceso y maldiciendo por lo bajo pero regresando a ella enseguida — ¿Cómo puedes estar bien?

— Esto pasa… — no sabía cómo podía explicarle eso, ¿No se suponía que los chicos también sabían estas cosas?

— ¡No! – maldijo de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba poniendo el pantalón con la cremallera en la espalda y se lo sacó para colocarlo de nuevo — no tengo experiencia para decirlo, pero estoy seguro que hacer el amor con alguien no tiene porqué producir sangre.

— Lo hace la primera vez.

Le tomó al menos tres segundos entenderlo, pero a medida que su expresión angustiada se relajaba, supo que lo iba entendiendo.

— ¿Era tu primera vez? – Yoosung tenía una expresión que solo podía describir como alivio y sorpresa.

— Sí. – le confirmó escondiéndose detrás de la taza de café, sintiéndose algo vergonzosa.

— ¿En serio?

— Estoy bastante segura – volvió responder y tomó un traguito de café.

— La mía también.

Quería reír y decirle que lo sabía. Lo que había pasado la noche pasada había sido un instante de pasión en estado crudo. Un chico con mayor experiencia probablemente habría intentado ir más lento, dejarla acostumbrarse a la intensidad del momento, pero la pasión los había cegado a los dos, ninguno había pensado en realidad en lo que estaban haciendo solo lo habían deseado y lo habían tomado porque lo necesitaban demasiado. Y francamente no habría deseado que el momento fuera de ningún modo diferente.

— Tú… — de forma nerviosa Yoosung intentó alizar su pelo mirándola de reojo — no te arrepientes ¿verdad?

— Nunca – bajó su taza de café para que él pudiera ver su sonrisa — ha sido el momento más emocionante de mi vida.

— Te amo.

Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo, como seguramente las suyas también lo estaban haciendo. No era la primera vez que se lo decía, seguro no sería la última vez, pero quería creer que en cada ocasión que se lo dijera sentiría esa misma emoción cálida en su pecho.

Dejó la taza de café en el suelo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, él movió sus manos de inmediato alrededor de su cintura. Lo besó con dulzura y suavidad y Yoosung respondió de la misma forma, el beso era tan íntimo y cariñoso que sintió poco a poco como se formaba un hueco en su estómago y a pesar del dolor que sentía en la mitad de su cuerpo, el deseo empezó a construirse de nuevo.

— Te amo también – dijo recargando su frente en la suya y acariciando sus mejillas – realmente te amo.

— Meimi…

— ¿Tienes realmente mucha hambre? o… quizá podamos pasar un poco más de tiempo aquí en casa… en esta habitación.

— De pronto se me ha ido el hambre.

Y jalándolo con ella se recostó de nuevo en la cama, cualquier molestia desapareció después de poco.

 **Fin**

 _6 de julio de 2017_

 _4: 35 a.m._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Nota de autora** : ¿Ya les había dicho que yo caí perdidamente enamorada de Yoosung? Supongo que sí, solo que puedo decir, me gusta repetirlo._

 _Es lindo y complicado escribir smut con Yoosung porque es tan inocente… o al menos eso nos hace pensar, yo no dejo de fijarme en todas esas ocasiones en que te deja decirle cosas sugerentes y te sigue la corriente (¡Oh mi gatito!) me niego a creer que él no entienda ninguna de ellas, !vamos! está en una escuela de medicina con otro montón de veinteañeros, no me puedo creer que sea TAN inocente._

 _Traté de reflejar la primera vez de dos personas sin experiencia, pero en este tipo de historias nunca sé si lo estoy haciendo bien o solo es un desastre, sáquenme de la duda con un review._

 ** _Mil gracias por detenerte a leer mi historia._**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi_**


End file.
